


Secluded Reception

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung week 2019 (NSFW) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Intercrural Sex, MC is more of a vague OC as usual, Prompt : After Party, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, Vaginal Fingering, reassurance makes for wonderful foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Yoosung didn’t mind any of this the way he thought he would. Once upon a time he would have absolutely let his insecurities make his insides writhe as the woman he fell for managed to provide custom tailored support and affection for everyone around her.But that was back then; back before he realized his own strengths…and the advantages he enjoyed by the privilege of being the one she loved.It wasn’t about what she did for him; rather, it was what he knewonly he could do for her.





	Secluded Reception

     It wasn’t that he minded her affectionate mannerisms.  It was part of what made him fall for her, and truth be told, it was a powerful asset for the RFA party coordinator to have such a genuinely warm and inviting personality.

     Truly, Yoosung admired her for it, especially the way she customized her affection for each person.

     The authentic, innocent interest she showed Jumin when he deigned to elaborate on some lofty topic eventually coaxed some interesting practical lessons without the undertone of condescension that normally tinged his lectures; over time, it even became a fairly regular occurrence to witness small but sincere smiles that helped to soften his stiff demeanor ever so slightly.

     With Jaehee, the coordinator exuberantly doted on the older woman with heart-melting fondness. Despite Jaehee’s clipped comments and reserved nature, there had been more than one occasion where the responsible assistant had to fight back giddy giggling only to have it end up staining her cheeks with a faint dusting of pink.  The constant barrage of enthusiasm and support gradually wore down the chief assistant’s defenses; while Yoosung came to realize that while he’d held the elder woman’s talents in great esteem, it was her determination to succeed despite personal struggle that truly humanized Jaehee Kang in his eyes, inspiring a profound appreciation that Yoosung hadn’t quite been able to express until that point.

     When it came to Seven, she managed to not only hold her own against his crazy sense of humor, but even reached a point to where she could lightly scold him into taking better care of himself while still serving up her own brand of playfulness. In mere months, the strange hacker’s 'devil may care' recklessness seemed to undergo tempering that implied that he may just want to live a little longer than he’d joked about in the past.

     And tonight, as they were all gathered to celebrate the final run of the latest stage play in which Zen was the lead, Yoosung hid a knowing smile behind his drink as his girlfriend’s lively banter and playful joking managed to keep Zen’s narcissistic euphoria in check; diverting his energy instead to heaping praise on his co-stars as well as the oft overlooked stage hands and lighting director with infectious enthusiasm.

     Yoosung didn’t mind any of this the way he thought he would. Once upon a time, he would have absolutely let his insecurities make his insides writhe as the woman he fell for managed to provide custom tailored support and affection for everyone around her.

     But that was back then; back before he realized his own strengths…and the advantages he enjoyed by the privilege of being the one she loved.

   

      It wasn’t about what she did for him; rather, it was what he knew  _only he could do for her_.

 

     Only Yoosung would be able to spot the cues that indicated when the woman was hiding signs of fatigue, discomfort or even bubbling excitement.

     So when she began pulling her hair over a shoulder to subtly stretch her neck, Yoosung signaled for their tab after discreetly confirming it was time to go.

“Oi, Yoosung—are you skipping out early on my party to steal some more time with our party coordinator?” Zen teased, pointing dramatically. Rolling his eyes, Yoosung refused to give in completely to embarrassment.

“…Maybe a little—but she really needs to rest! She was working like Jaehee-noona all week to make time for this, so I’m being a considerate boyfriend,” he defended, marginally sure he’d kept the worst of his blush subdued.  

“Oof, ok—I give my blessing; you get her home safely and then make sure you’re outta there before it gets too late,” the actor teased lightly, though his tone became stern at the end.

     Yoosung stole a glance at said lady and had to hold back a laugh as she made no attempt to hide the rolling of her eyes.

“I’m right here, you peacock. Aside from  _myself_ —,’ here she emphasized the word with a slight bite, ‘—no one looks after me better than Yoosung.”

     Zen grinned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“It’s true, Yoosung is a good boy—but you never know when he could become a wolf.”

     There was a split second where a feral tinge lit her eyes, and Yoosung could practically see the words rushing to leave her mouth.

“Maybe you should worry more about—!”

“Oh, I think the taxi is already here! See you later, and congratulations again!”

     Swooping in to wrap her jacket around and steer them both towards the exit, Yoosung looked over his shoulder with a cheery smile and a wave, but he couldn’t help sense of pity he felt for his friend’s limited perspective.

* * *

 

    The moment they’d arrived at her apartment, Yoosung had only managed to hang their coats when he felt her warm presence radiating against his back. Closing his eyes, he sighed happily and turned around slowly to find his love gazing hopefully at him while her hands fidgeted—a habit Yoosung had not seen in a while.

“Is everything ok…?”

     She hesitated, eyes darting down and away rapidly before shyly meeting his again.

“…What do you mean?” she asked quietly, teeth gently resting on her lip. Bringing a hand to her face, Yoosung used his thumb to draw her lip back out from its precarious position with a glowing smile.

“Well, when you normally stand behind me that long, I can look down and find your hands sometimes,” he admitted with a sheepish grin; a guilty flush bloomed on her features and a light sigh escaped her.

“I’m that predictable, hm?”

     Before another awkward silence occurred, Yoosung tilted his head while lifting her chin carefully.

“Only I would know this pattern though, right?”

     His voice was soft and warm, coaxing an indulgent laugh from her discomfort; finally reaching for him, Yoosung welcomed her lips on his. Sweet and gentle at re-introduction, the kiss quickly deepened until a quiet moan emerged—though from whom was a bit of a mystery.

     Yoosung held a suspicion that it was him as he looked to find his tie gone and his shirt half unbuttoned while he’d only managed to slide down the dress straps over her shoulders—not that he had much chance to really enjoy the image; in the brief moment they had taken to catch their breath, she had set upon him again, dragging her lips along his jaw until she worked her way down the side of his throat.

     He had  _definitely_  made noise then.

     Slowing down, the woman pulled back smirking as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, satisfied with the deep red blemishes adorning his skin; another guilty sigh left her, fanning over his chest just as his fingers traced the bit of thigh beneath the hem of her skirt.

“…What’s bothering you tonight?” Yoosung crooned, slowing his ascent toward the elastic at her hips. Leaning forward, smooth palms cupped his jaw line sweetly.

“I can’t help feeling a bit sorry for you, Yoosung. You probably imagined someone softer, someone  _gentler_ for your first girlfriend,’ she chuckled, thumbs caressing his face, ‘—and instead, you got me.”

     His hands stopped immediately, moving around behind to pinch the skin reproachfully. Taking advantage as she squealed, he pressed forward and swallowed her cry until it had dropped an octave, pulling back to drag her lower lip cautiously between his teeth.

“Nothing I imagined could ever be as good as you, cutie—and you are. Soft and gentle, fierce and rough, sweet and fiery…you’re all of those things and I’m the one who knows it best of all!” he argued, voice just above a whisper as he rested his forehead against hers. Still smiling, a kiss was planted beneath his hairclip.

“…You really don’t dislike how aggressive I am sometimes?”

     Warm breath dispersed against the skin of her bust as Yoosung snorted in laughter.

“Honey, you’re too cute. I’ve never had more fun in my life! If you feel sorry for someone, then feel sorry for Zen.”

     Taken aback at the retort, she tilted her head. Instead of answering right away, the blonde reached for the zipper at her side after undoing the hook and eye closure at the top.

“Why should I feel bad for Zen?”

     With the zipper finally down, his fingers began to glide towards the next set of fasteners securing the brassiere.

“Hmm? Oh—,’ Yoosung hummed, drumming his nails against the last hook playfully, ‘—because Zen doesn’t know the good fortune of being loved by a wolfish woman.”

     Like an explosion, red burned across her face to her ears and down her shoulders; he couldn’t help the fawning laughter as she gaped before pouting, hiding her face behind her hand while covering his mouth with the other.

“That’s not—! I can’t…AHHH!”

     She pulled back and turned around, trying and failing to force the heat out of her face. Seizing the rare opportunity, Yoosung went for another sneak attack as he pressed her back to his chest and lowered toward one scarlet-tipped ear.

“Though maybe a  _fox_ would be a better description, hm?”

     Before she finished spluttering, Yoosung had unlatched the final hook and dipped his mouth to the curve of her neck, effectively silencing her will to protest any longer. Judging by how quickly her breaths became comfortable sighs, he knew he’d obtained permission to proceed until his nerves caught up with him—an ongoing battle that he kept gaining ground on.

     Lingering by her neck, he let his tongue dart out experimentally and traced the subtle line of muscle up behind her ear and back, intermittently pausing to nip and kiss the flesh—then he dove down to taste along her spine, his hands slipping beneath the bra cups and gently guiding her forward by gently tugging her nipples. Throwing her arms against the opposite wall to catch herself, Yoosung basked in the accomplishment as the panting woman tried to rebuild composure.

“Have we switched roles suddenly? I’m feeling a bit more like a rabbit than any predator—have you tired of that  _good fortune_  already?”

     Refusing to take the bait, Yoosung released her nipples and ran his hands over and under to cup the full weight of her breasts with a controlled squeeze.

“Of course not—I’m just a student…is it ok for me to show what I’ve learned from you?”

     He liked to imagine that the partial sacrifice of his vision amplified his hearing enough to catch the tiny whimper that she kept caged within her throat. When her rear pressed against him with the deliberate arching of her back, Yoosung let the dress fall to the floor, releasing his zipper. Finally free from his boxers, he grabbed and positioned his member just beneath the ever growing dampness of the silky panties.

“Open your legs a little?” he whispered against her nape. Yoosung looked up to see the blush still laid claim to much of her torso as it trembled like a strung cord beneath him. Nonetheless, as she granted him small access, he kissed her heated skin and slid along the saturated fabric until his tip nudged against her swollen clit. Drawing back slowly, he tried not to groan as the material grew even wetter around him; he pushed back in and scooped his lover around the middle until she was leaning into him.

     Turning her face, Yoosung found himself falling into her pleading gaze. Reaching behind his head, she pulled him down until his mouth was on hers, enticing his voice against his will given their close proximity to the front door. He let a hand drift to her hip while the other took hold of her left breast, retaliating with increased pace—though it was a gamble on who would maintain control longer as a result. Between the strength of her thighs around his shaft, the sopping mess he’d created and entrancing stupor she’d levied against him with her mischievous tongue, Yoosung knew he was taking a dire risk of losing himself to the sensation.

     Just before he gave in and surrendered the rapid tempo, she wrenched her head away, gasping frantically. Seeing another opportunity in her exposed neck, the eager student opened his mouth a little wider against the flesh to lap up the salty traces of exertion.

     Her surprised yelp morphed into muffled cries, poorly smothered behind her hand. Intoxicated by the hint of victory in reach, Yoosung subconsciously thrust in time with her breathing, crushing her form against his until a long groan started to crawl from his core.

_‘No! Just a little longer—!’_

     Forgetting where his mouth was, he bit down on the taut muscle that defined the junction between neck and shoulder. In that second, his mind went blank as the most glorious moan flooded his ears, guiding his hips even faster and then—

_‘—I…I was so close…but I can’t...I can't give up yet!’_

     Pointedly ignoring the mess he’d created on the wall, Yoosung continued to grind against the unfathomable wetness to the point of painful overstimulation.

“Whoa, wait—Yoosung!  _Haahh—_ you’ll hurt yourself! S…Stop!”

     With great effort despite being on the precipice of her own climax, she released him from between her thighs and placed a shaky foot forward, pivoting toward him. Hair in disarray with makeup slightly smeared, Yoosung felt a pang of guilt for the concern marring her beautiful face when he had been on such a hot streak. Shaking his head to placate her, Yoosung looked down so that his fluffy bangs tickled her forehead.

“I’m ok…but you haven't _—_ not yet,” he murmured soothingly, eyes charged with focused intensity—injury of the left cornea, be damned. She swallowed audibly under his gaze, averting her eyes with a breathy laugh.

“It’s fine, you silly thing. My legs are almost useless now, so you—mmph!”

     Stealing away the rest of her protests with a savoring kiss, Yoosung made sure to check the path with his good eye while steering them toward the thick floor rug running along the hallway. Pressing the small of her back, he made clumsy motions to support her carefully as they sank to the floor; a skill he would have to practice again at some point, but to his credit…she wasn’t eager to complain.

     As she lay against the carpet, Yoosung situated himself until he was directly crouched over her; his breath hitched when his palm drifted lower over the drenched undergarment…her whole body seemed to be pulsating with throbbing heat, a residual effect from his earlier efforts. Yoosung palpated the now sticky yet slick fabric, tracing up the slit until his fingertips brushed over the inflamed nub; the kiss was broken off with a high pitched whine as his sensitive lover arched her head back against the plush mat beneath them.

     He wasted no time, gently circling the swollen tip with the pads of his fingers—her hips rose up, demanding more pressure instinctively. Yoosung did his best to comply, struggling not to get sidetracked in every detail of her unraveling. Kissing the trail of a stray tear, he paused by her ear as he started his descent.

“We left the party a bit early, but I’m having  _much more_  fun here,’ –slipping the ruined panties aside, he punctuated the sentiment as he pressed one digit in, ‘…but I won’t be satisfied until you enjoy yourself.”

     Biting his lip to restrain from panting, Yoosung ran his thumb over his index nail to make sure it had been filed properly before it joined his middle finger. Shooting up to rest on her elbows, he froze until the woman gave a curt nod of consent after the constriction around his fingers subsided gradually. Spreading and stirring slowly, Yoosung worked and massaged the muscles until her breathing picked up speed and grew hoarse.

“Three,” she rasped suddenly. His eyes shot open, but Yoosung made sure not to falter elsewhere.

“ _T-three?_ Are…are you s-sure?”

     Her smile was more of a grimace, but her eyes sparkled at the challenge.

“I- _hahh_ —I think I can take it. Please, I’m so close!”

     Face ablaze as he tucked it against her shoulder, Yoosung checked the nail of his ring finger before slipping half of it in, partially obstructed by the muscles coming down mercilessly around them. Keeping still except to wave the tips of his fingers while her hips shook erratically, he let his lips press against the strained muscles along her collarbone until she adopted a deliberate rhythm that had a string of obscenities whispered over his shoulder.

     When the curses became incoherent growls, he took it as a cue to resume exploring the smooth walls as much as he was able with the constricted movement until they happened upon something  _distinct_ ; a sort of wrinkled, soft protrusion of…something. The scholar in him wanted to investigate further, but the sudden gasp and muffled wail took priority. Swiping at the protrusion again, the pressure tightened as her voice climbed higher and higher…

     Stealing a glimpse at the tightly shut eyes, bowstring-like tension and the beading sweat collecting on the skin, Yoosung made a final gamble for the evening and bit down firmly.

     Her shoulders would bear matching marks.

_‘—Oh! Achievement unlocked!’_

     Sitting back, the blonde marveled as she rode out her orgasm with surprising silence, save for a few deep, choked breaths; what she traded in volume was compensated for in drastic gyrating until she finally collapsed back against the ground in a shuddering heap, legs twitching spastically. Yoosung kissed her stomach swiftly as he eased his fingers out and gawked at the pool of fluid that had pooled in the palm of his hand.

     Then he looked down, wincing at the mess he’d apparently made in the process of helping her finish. Seeing as she was in no condition to move for a while yet, he excused himself with a cough and hastily cleaned himself up before running back to the wall with disinfectant wipes. Eventually, he knelt by her side after mopping up their finale with paper towels.

     He tried not to take too much pride in her continued helpless state after a full ten minutes had already gone by— _but it wasn’t easy_.

“Well…did I earn full marks?”

     Her flat expression begrudgingly fell to a tiny smirk.

“Maybe…if you can throw my carcass into the shower.”

     Grinning with laughter, Yoosung nodded and hoisted her up to a standing position, though her legs wobbled beneath her. When they made it to the shower stall, Yoosung grabbed the stool from the far wall and set her on it, retreating when she waved him off to tend to herself.

     Without wasting any time, he did another once over where they had indulged and tidied up whatever needed attention until his girlfriend re-emerged in a loosely tied bathrobe and stumbled into his arms with a sleepy smile.

“Mm…bedtime…,” she hummed into his shirt. Giggling at the sensation, Yoosung held her close and inhaled the fresh scent of camellia and yuzu.

“Oh? Shouldn’t I go home tonight? I’m supposed to meet Zen for breakfast or lunch tomorrow, and I…don’t have spare clothes here—t-this time…”

     Still in the midst of gaining her strength back, the woman wound her arms around him a little tighter.

“It’s not going to matter too much since you’ll be wearing a blatant statement, don’t you think?”

     Not getting her meaning right away, Yoosung opened his mouth to ask and promptly choked as she rose up on her toes to kiss at the largest of several hickeys that decorated his throat, far above where any collar would reasonably sit.

“You earned full marks all right—but the only one Zen is going to notice is the mark of this she-beast.”

     Laughing through his groans, he conceded that she was right with a resigned nod.

     But at the very least, Yoosung now wore a very compelling argument against any wolf accusations made against him due to their own private after party. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nail care, like after care, is highly important :)...


End file.
